Please look up
by AK47reloaded
Summary: Parties are great especially with good friends. But then, something unexpected happens. Oh boy...One-shot, AoKuro. Hints of GoMKuro plus Protective!GoM and Protective!Seirin.


**A/N: **Just a silly and super fluffy yaoi one-shot that embedded itself in my brain! Fluff that will make you puke rainbows and give you diabetes! You have been warned (just kidding...maybe XD) BUT! This has not been proof-read so if you guys spot any mistakes, please forgive me.

Also, have a very Merry Christmas! Take this as a little present from me to you peeps!

* * *

><p><em>"W-we won...?"<em>

_"YOSHA!"_

_All thirteen members of Seirin High's basketball team shouted in an absolute jubilant mode that was indescribable after they were announced the new champions of the National Winter Cup tournament, finally beating the reigning champs, Rakuzan High._

**~~00~~~**

The feels of victory, the deafening sound and blinding lights and sights of an entire stadium cheering out loud for the ears. Cheers that were meant for one very special team that have worked their way to the top of Japan in basketball, defeating the legendary team of Kyoto's basketball team, Rakuzan High School as well as the rest of the Generation of Miracles...

The new miracle star, Seirin High School!

After the truly epic and eventful match, the Miracles have finally mended their friendship, Seirin has achieved their goal and all is good.

Now, let's move forward to the 25th of December and everyone we know from Seirin, Kaijou, Shuutouku, Touou, Yousen and Rakuzan High are in quite a festive and friendly mood. Of course they are because everyone knows what holiday falls on that day...

Yes, that's right. It's that time of the year again. Presents, mistletoe and eggnog... IT'S CHRISTMAS!

It was also more of get together as well as a farewell party for the third-years whom will be freshmen in university as of next year. It is also a chance for the Kiseki no Sedai or the Generation of Miracles to reconcile further after this very eventful and somewhat painful year. Though all six were still as competitive as always but the other five learned that there was more to just winning or victories. Even THE Akashi Seijuurou has finally learned the meaning of defeat, fair and square and has finally returned back to his old self though strangely enough, he still retained his 'other self's way of addressing the rest of the Miracles which is by their given name instead of their family like he used to which still scares Aomine and Kise to this day. (Not that they wanted to question him, they wanna stay alive, thank you!)

The party was in quite a swinging but also at an easy pace with a lighthearted mood. Everyone seems to be comfortable with the companionable atmosphere and some just chatting down pleasantly and some played games while others just munched away at the feast like there's no tomorrow.

Kagami and Nebuya were having an eating contest after the much bigger senior challenged the redhead Ace of Seirin with Hayama and Koganei, and the trio freshmen cheering them. Tsuchida sported a disgusted look on his face while Mayuzumi still remained blank-faced as usual but ever since the Winter Cup and losing to the true 'Shadow', he started expressing more and finally opened up to his teammates albeit very slowly or more like at his own pace.

Momoi was hugging the death out of Nigou, Seirin's mascot puppy while chatting with Riko and Alexandra since they were the only three females here, might as well stick together. But a certain Moriyama was eyeing the females from afar, especially Alex's...ahem...chest area.

Poor Himuro was forced to do a handstand while having an apple in his mouth as part of a dare since he, Takao, Miyaji, Kiyoshi, Fukui, Imayoshi and Wakamatsu are playing a nice game of 'Truth or Dare'. Himuro was so gonna get back at Takao, the person who dared him to this, tenfold! _'Just you wait, Takao-kun!'_

The usual shy and self-degrading Sakurai and motherly but silent Mitobe were happily making special drinks concoctions and even though they're not communicating with each other verbally, it seems the two can click by just making food and drinks.

Kasamatsu and Hyuuga were groaning at the puns Izuki was making but Wei Lui was surprisingly giggling at them to which both captains of Kaijou (former) and Seirin couldn't believe that someone actually found them funny.

And as for the rest of the Miracles, well, all is well.

In a quieter spot at the corner of the hall near the exit, Kuroko stood there quietly while watching the whole scene with a serene smile on his face. After what has been one of his most painful year but it was definitely worth the pain as he finally got to his current and former team to finally achieve their dreams and get back at them (in a good way) respectively. As he watched Kise being wrestled by Murasaibara who was told by Akashi to do so after the blond brought up his Winter Cup defeat with Midorima reprimanding the two for their childish behaviour. But strangely, Aomine wasn't with them nor has the bluenette seen him around for a while...

"Yo Tetsu."

Well, speak of the devil...

As rare as a blue moon, for the first time in his life, it was Kuroko who got scared by someone's sudden appearance. Typically, it was always the other way around!

The sky-bluenette spun around a little too quick and just when it he thought Kuroko had lost his balanced, his face collided into a very broad but warm chest with large, tanned hands steadying him by holding both of his small shoulders.

Sapphire blue orbs met navy blue ones.

"Aomine-kun, please do not scare me like that." He deadpans.

"Huh? Says the guy who's been scaring almost everyone he meets every time!"

Both stared into the other's eyes with equal intensity until Aomine broke into laughter along with Kuroko though his voice wasn't as loud as the tanned teen's.

"Ahhh! It's been a while since I had quite a laugh there but seriously Tetsu, what got you distracted?"

Kuroko chuckled cutely as he looks up to Aomine who had a light blush on his cheeks after hearing the smaller teen's rare chuckle. "I guess I'm just really happy, that's all."

Aomine raises an eyebrow. "Huh? But your face really doesn't show it..."

"Eh? But I'm pretty sure I'm smiling wide enough."

"It's a small smile."

"A smile nonetheless."

Aomine smiled at his former partner as Kuroko did the same as well. _Just like old times..._

As the former two 'Light and Shadow' duo of Teikou chatted pleasantly, catching up on lost times and Aomine being really apologetic as he sincerely wanted to make it up to Kuroko for hurting him during this entire year.

Despite his mean-looking demeanour and lazy,unapproachable attitude, Aomine is really not that bad of a person. Just like Midorima, he's just bad at expressing himself most of the time. He would've been a lot worse if it wasn't for Momoi whom had always kept him in the right direction.

The sky-bluenette noticed the drastic change in the atmosphere in the large hall but with his former 'Light' being the idiot that he is, was unaware that the entire hall had turned deathly silent. Though he did noticed his former 'Shadow' suddenly looking rather worried (if that was even evident on his blank face) and that he was looking everywhere else but him.

The navy-bluenette waved a tanned hand in front of his 'Shadow's' face. "Oi Tetsu! Are you even listening?"

"THAT'S SO SLY AOMINECCHI!" Kise screamed all of a sudden, making both Kuroko and Aomine cover their ears at the loud screech that even Aomine's 'OI KISE WHAT THE HELL?' in the background was barely audible.

After recovering from having their ears assaulted, they turned to face a sight that now the both of them are under everyone's scrutinizing gazes.

"O-oi, what th-"

"So you would like your lucky item for today now Aomine? It's a boxing glove." Midorima offered with an audibly irritated tone.

Aomine was baffled by everyone's sudden change of attitude towards him and were ganging up on him. "Oi what did I do?!"

"Like you didn't plan this Mine-chin." Even Murasakibara had a dark aura around him but not his sadistic one, this one was more of a jealous one. Even the bag of chips seemed to have suffered in his tight graps...

He looked over at the members of Seirin, he paled (if that was even possible for someone with dark skin like him?). They too had equally terrifying looks that makes Aomine want to run for the hills. "Oh? You want another beating Ao-mi-ne-kun~?" Riko's voice was dripping with venom.

"Well,well so you have decided to become bold, ah Daiki?" A silky yet intimidating voice that could belong to only one person...

The tanned teen turned his head back a little and saw the demon himself, the one and only, Akashi Seijuurou smiling oh-so 'innocently'.

Aomine felt like his knees were about to give up on him as he looked at the other teams minus their respective Miracle in the room. Their reactions?

The rest of Touou looked pretty excited as if they were waiting for something bad to happen to him but with the exception of whom was Momoi biting the edge of her pink handkerchief with an upset look and Sakurai's face was red that he could put both Kagami and Akashi's hair colour to shame.

Shuutouku, Yousen, Kaijou and Rakuzan did not look angry but were more amused than anything. Everyone knows of his arrogant attitude and were probably just as prepred as his own team to see him getting a good pummel from his old teammates as well as Kuroko's present team. Though weird enough, why were some of them sporting blushes?!

Kagami was already pounding his fist into his palm, Riko was ready with her harisen.

Desperately shaking the smaller teen's arm, he hoped for an answer. "Oi Tetsu! What's wrong with everyone?!"

Kuroko gave him a bland look before saying. "Aomine-kun, please look up."

The navy bluenette teen gave the sky-bluenette a baffled look, "Huh?", and slowly looks up and what he saw on the ceiling was an innocent little mistletoe. "What is it, Tetsu? It's just that mistletoe thing."

Kuroko could only face palm at his friend's lack of knowledge in this kind of thing. "Aomine-kun, do you even know what the mistletoe symbolises?"

"Hell I know." Was the tanned teen's lazy response.

So he and Tetsu were standing under a mistletoe, so what?

Seirin were fuming with anger as well as overprotective instincts over their youngest and most fragile member were immediately kicking in. "Oh? Is that the best excuse you could come up with, Aomine?" Hyuuga growled further.

"You really are an idiot aren't you? No wonder Ahomine suits you well." MIdorima smirked when Aomine shot him a glare for the old nickname. "For your information, Aomine, the mistletoe is relevant to several cultures. It is associated with Western Christmas as a decoration but also there's a tradition that goes along with it, under which lovers are expected to **kiss**."

When the greenette emphasize on the word 'kiss', everyone's eyes visibly twitched while more dark aura spilled out from Seirin and the rest of the Miracles. Everyone else in the hall just prayed for poor old Ahomine but Touou were more anticipating on what will happen to their arrogant Ace next.

Aomine on the other, after finally understanding the 'significance' of a mere mistletoe, felt a full-blown blush erupted on his face. Even with his dark skin, the red hue on his cheeks were pretty much visible. "W-woah! Me and Tetsu...k-kiss?!"

"Aomine-kun, you traitor! Thinking you can easily steal a kiss form Tetsu-lun just by standing under a mistletoe even though you've never actually kissed anyone before!" Momoi went on, still in tears.

"Yeah, Aominecchi/Mine-chin/Aomine!" Kise, Murasakibara and even Midorima said in unison but then... "What what?" All three turned their heads to the pinkette.

"What the hell? Aomine's never kissed anyone before?" Kagami couldn't pass up the chance to tease his rival with a smirk. "Now that's a something..."

The Ace of Touou glared at the Ace of Seirin for his comment. Well, true he has never kissed anyone before but like he's gonna say that now!

Himuro added more fuel to the fire to his brother's comment. "Heh, Aomine-kun is actually a virgin when it comes to this sort of thing? I'm surprised!"

Imayoshi's sadistic smirk never left his face.

Feeling like as of his manly pride was being threaten just as everyone started laughing at him, , he did the most brazen thing.

Aomine grabbed Kuroko by the front of his hooded jacket towards him and crashed their lips together. Kuroko's eyes widened in shock (though his face didn't show it) but within a few seconds under the navy-bluenette's ministrations, the sky-bluenette turned into a puddle. Kuroko felt Aomine's skilled tongue slid into his mouth and moaned into the kiss as tanned teen held the back of his head in his other hand as if he was trying to deepen the kiss. He was sure that he was blushing like mad...

Apart from the loud gasps and shrieks echoed around the silent hall as all eyes watched the make-out scene, nearly six things happened when Aomine kisses Kuroko:

Kise and Momoi shrieked, the glasses of Midorima and Hyuuga cracked, an innocent bag of chips have turned to powder, Kagami's face flamed with clenched fists, the members of Seirin burned with fire and Akashi...his expression was unreadable but his aura was definitely not good

As the two pulled away, Aomine studied Kuroko's face while still holding him in his arms. Pale cheeks flushed an interesting shade of red, check. Hot breaths, check. Eyes clouded and glassy, check. And a very thin trail of saliva that had connected them, now on the edge of the sky-bluenette's mouth, check.

Aomine may be smirking on the outside but his heart was beating like mad inside his ribs. That was the first time he had ever kissed anyone on the lips that passionately and he even did it with his best friend...

No one spoke after that until the tanned teen spoke up. "Well Tetsu, how was that?"

However, everyone started to get worried when Kuroko just remained silent with his eyes shadowed by his bangs. Though the one who was the most worried was the person responsible for what happened.

"O-oi, Kuroko? You alrig-" Izuki was just about to inquired if Kuroko was alright when the sky-bluenette himself spoke up suddenly.

"Aomine-kun, you just stole my very first kiss..."

And with that said, he promptly fainted in the navy-bluenette's arms, still blushing.

Aomine set Kuroko on the ground gently but was blushing like mad._ 'I-i stole Tetsu's f-first kiss...?' _One side of him wanted to celebrate that fact the he was the one to take Tetsu's 'oral virginity' but sadly, that was cut short when he felt the deadly and monstrous aura being emitted. He turned to the source of it and saw demons that looked like they wanted his soul.

"AOMINECCHI! HOW DARE YOU STEAL KUROKOCCHI'S FIRST KISS!"

"Now you're in for it Ahomine!" Riko cracked her knuckles with the rest of her boys doing the same.

"Atsushi, Kagami..." Already knowing what Akashi was about to do, Aomine bolted to the exit as fast as he could. "...get him."

"Ou!" Both the purplette and dark redhead shouted as they chased after the navy-bluenette.

The rest followed suit, leaving the rest of the teams in utter shock.

"Um, should we save Aomine-san, Imayoshi-senpai...?" Sakurai asks first after the Miracles and Seirin left.

The former captain of Touou looked at Susa, who was also in total confusion but returned the smirk. "Nope, let's just let this one slide, shall we?"

Himuro gently carried the fainted sky-bluenette in his arms to a bench to rest until he recovers while Mibuchi strokes his soft locks with Takao sitting beside him, clearly amused at today's events . "Man, I really feel bad for Aomine, I just hope we get to see him after this!" Takao sneered.

The shooting guard of Yousen merely smiles light at the Shuutouku point guard albeit sweat dropping. "Knowing the Miracles, Aomine-kun would be considered lucky to even retain a limb..."

"I guess so..." Mibuchi exasperatedly but also full of amuse, sighs.

**~~0make~~~**

_Meanwhile, the chase was ongoing..._

A terrified Aomine hid behind some bushes as his pursuers ran past him, unaware that they just missed their prey. The Ace of Touou was really, _really _lucky to escape the rest of the Generation of Miracles as well as Seirin's wrath without getting hurt. _Yet._

His phone vibrated, indicating a message was sent to him. He flipped his dark blue phone open and surprise, surprise. "Hm? A text from Tetsu?"

* * *

><p><strong>From: Tetsu<strong>

_Hello Aomine-kun, are you free on Christmas Eve? Please meet me at the park by 11 a.m. It is a date as you must take responsibility for taking my first kiss._

* * *

><p>Aomine's eyes flew wide open upon reading the straightforward message. Leave it to Kuroko Tetsuya to say such embarrassing things without any hesitation whatsoever.<p>

_'Take responsibility eh?' _He was smiling warmly at his Shadow's message, already forgetting about his possible oncoming 'death'.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Aomine-kun<strong>

_It's a date then, Tetsu._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Huh, when did Kuroko woke up?! Tada! Hehe, happy holidays everyone!


End file.
